


how can you dream in the doorway without ever going in

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, it's the girls team up mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: It takes a lot of work to convince Agent Christopher to let Jiya go on mission and there's one caveat - Agent Christopher joins them as well.





	how can you dream in the doorway without ever going in

It had taken a lot of arguing to get Denise to agree to allowing Jiya on the mission – mostly because she was worried if the trip would take another toll on Jiya but Jiya had argued she was willing to do it. She was too stifled in the bunker and at least this trip would offer her a way out in to the world even if it was in the past.

 

“But I’m going with you.” Denise said, her voice brokering no more arguments.

 

Wyatt opened his mouth but Lucy elbowed him and replied, “Agreed.” She turned to Jiya who shot her a relieved smile.

 

“I don’t see why I can’t go.” Wyatt grumbled when Denise was out of earshot and Lucy shook her head in bemusement.

 

“We argued that it should be me and Jiya because we’ll be knee deep in the Woman’s Suffrage. Agent Christopher kinda makes a good point that it should be her coming.” All though Lucy couldn’t say the idea of it was all that thrilling, she liked Denise but it was like a teacher coming along on a field trip. Still the trip was mostly for Jiya who declared if she didn’t get real fresh air at some point she was going to pull a Wyatt and break out herself.

 

Denise hadn’t been amused by that. Neither had Rufus.

 

“Come on,” Lucy walked away from Wyatt to where Jiya was, “The dresses aren’t exactly comfortable this time period but at least they’re not corsets.”

 

Jiya made a face like she’d forgotten that part of the mission and Lucy tried not to snicker at it but failed miserably.

 

~~

 

Getting out of the Lifeboat ended with all of them nearly face first in the dirt, Denise stood up with a light grumbling, “I can’t wait to get back to pants.” Lucy heard her mutter but wisely didn’t say anything. “All right.” Denise straightened up, “Where do we start?”

 

“Alice Paul, she’ll be leading the National Woman’s Party-” Lucy began.

 

“I thought that was Susan B. Anthony.” Jiya cut in, frowning.

 

“Different time and party.” Lucy replied. “I’m surprised they didn’t choose to target her though. That would have set us back for a while.”

 

“Let’s not give them the idea.” Denise said and she tried to put her hands in her pockets only to find their weren’t any. “And let’s make this as quick as possible.”

 

“Agreed. This wasn’t the best time to be a woman, a lot of men were angry at Suffragists.” Lucy adjusted her dress a little and straightened her back.

 

“There’s a good time to be a woman?” Jiya shot back. She was fiddling with the hat she had to wear that she’d deemed ridiculous.

 

“Well,” Lucy relented, exchanging a glance with both Jiya and Denise, “I’d still take our time.”

 

“I’d take the future.” Jiya huffed, “You know, space ships, Starfleet, and well,” Jiya wiggled her eyebrows a little in exaggeration, “Time travel.”

 

“When Rittenhouse is taken down you can start it.” Denise said, patting Jiya lightly on her shoulder and even she couldn’t contain her amusement at Jiya’s statement.  

 

“Sure.” Jiya drawled the word out, completely unconvinced but none of them said anything more as they started the walk to the nearest town.

 

~~

 

Denise looked completely at ease when they reached the town, a mask of indifference falling over her that Lucy almost envied. She wished they were a decade later in more comfortable dresses. They slipped in to the crowd, staying close to one another and trying not to make it too obvious they were inspecting everyone.

 

“How do you guys even tell who’s a Rittenhouse agent?” Jiya whispered to Lucy, leaning in close enough that her lips grazed Lucy’s ear.

 

“Usually we just run in to them.” Lucy admitted, “At the worst time.” Jiya didn’t reply, just inched a little closer to Lucy in the crowd and Lucy tore her gaze from trying to find the Rittenhouse agent to look over at Jiya. “Hey,” She continued in a low voice, “You okay?” She tried to see if there was anything she’d missed, the dark circles under Jiya’s eyes looked even worse in the light of day than they did in the bunker.

 

“Better than being cooped up.” Jiya said and sighed. She reached up like she was trying to run her hand through her hair but stopped when she touched the hat on top of it and dropped her hand to her side, defeated.

 

“How’s the-”

 

“Seizures?” Jiya finished for her and made a face. “Unpredictable as always.” But she averted her eyes away at the last second, like she was hiding something and Lucy frowned.

 

She nudged Jiya lightly to get her attention again, “I’m back now and I’m sorry I missed most of it but if you need someone to talk to...” Her hand came up to touch Jiya’s arm, guilt at her a little that she’d missed Jiya but it was better than the guilt that had her when she thought everyone – including Jiya – was dead. She wasn’t going to take their friendship for granted.

 

“I got it.” Jiya smiled, relaxing a little, “Thanks.”

 

“Eyes on the woman in the second row.” Denise told them sharply, drawing their attention away from each other and back to the crowd. “She’s been reaching into her bag constantly. Seems suspicious.” Denise sounded agitated. “Can one of you get close to her?”

 

“I’ll go.” Jiya offered, “I’m less likely to be recognized, I’m sure Lucy has wanted posters of her emailed to every Rittenhouse officer daily.” She teased and Lucy rolled her eyes but grinned. “She’s just the poster girl for their missions gone wrong.” With that pun she slipped in to the crowd, subtly getting closer to the other woman.

 

Lucy felt jittery waiting and next to her Denise seemed to be holding her breath waiting for Jiya to return. To her surprise Denise spoke up after a moment, “If you really are the poster girl for that I’d be proud.”

 

Lucy’s eyes widened a little and she swirled a little too quickly to look at Denise, bumping in to someone else and issuing an apology.

 

Denise was smiling softly, her gaze still on where Jiya was. “You’re mother ought to be.”

 

“Except that she’s a part of Rittenhouse.” Lucy said bitterly.

 

“Which is why I said ‘ought to be’. I’d be proud if my daughters had the courage to do what you did.”

 

Lucy was quiet, remembering the night she spent having dinner at Denise’s house and how Denise had expressed her worries for her family. “I’d be proud if my mother was more like you.” She said softly and caught Denise’s eyes for only a second before they both broke off to look back at Jiya who was coming back through the crowd.

 

“Gun.” Jiya whispered, “Definitely not this period.”

 

Denise scowled, “Stay here. Both of you.” She weaved through the crowd herself while Lucy and Jiya floundered a little at the order. Neither of them liked it but Denise was more than capable of handling it.

 

“Is it always like this?” Jiya asked, watching as Denise clapped her hand on the agent’s shoulder and whispered something that made the agent stiffen up and start to walk towards the alleyway.

 

“Actually usually there’s more anarchy.” Lucy said, “This is going better than expected.”

 

Denise came back three minutes later, her face grim and reminiscent of how Wyatt looked after he performed a duty he really didn’t want to. She was in time to see Alice Paul take to the stage and begin her address of the woman gathered. The three of them waited in silence, vigilant for the possibility of anymore of Rittenhouse making an appearance.

 

They only breathed a sigh of relief when Alice wrapped up her speech and was off the stage with no incident other than the jeering of men in the crowd.

 

“Mission accomplished.” Denise relaxed a fraction. “Let’s go.”

 

Lucy scanned the crowd one last time, a paranoid habit she’d picked up and began to follow Jiya and Denise as they started walking away.

 

They were stopped when someone grabbed Jiya’s arm. Denise’s hand automatically went to her purse where she’d hidden her gun, every inch of her ready to take the person out.

 

A man leered at Jiya and Lucy had no doubt he was about to say something about how they all belonged in the household when Jiya reeled back and punched him. The man staggered back in shock, staring at her.

 

Lucy bit her lip so she didn’t laugh and attract more attention, “Go,” She said, tugging on Jiya’s arm, “We really need to go.”

 

They rushed out of the city, thankfully with no other incidents and Jiya and Lucy exchanged one look once they were past the city’s borders and began to laugh.

 

Denise even chuckled along with them but nodded at Jiya’s hand, “You doing okay?”

 

Jiya blew out a breath and shook her head, “Punching someone hurts,” She shook her hand a little, “Why didn’t anyone tell me that.”

 

“I’ll patch you up.” Lucy promised. “I wish I could have recorded that.”

 

“Not in this time period.” Denise said drily.

 

They continued their walk back to the lifeboat but before crawling in Jiya looked around. “Goodbye fresh air.” She sighed.

 

“We’ll try to get you out more.” Denise said quickly, looking at Jiya with sincerity. “Maybe we’ll even go on more missions, provided of course your seizures don’t make an appearance.” Her tone was severe but there was an undercurrent of concern that Jiya and Denise both caught.

 

Lucy wrapped an arm around Jiya’s shoulders and pulled her in for a half hug, “Come on, let’s go home and get out of these dresses.” Jiya and Denise both murmured their agreement with that idea, scurrying into the Lifeboat with Lucy a moment behind them.

 

~~

 

“How’d it go?” Rufus asked when they crawled out, safe and sound in the twenty first century.

 

“Better than usual.” Lucy admitted. “I’m thinking of changing the team.”

 

“Funny.” Wyatt commented.

 

“Who said she was kidding.” Denise said from behind Lucy as she came down the steps. “This mission was far more successful than any you’ve reported. I’m inclined to agree with Lucy.”

 

Rufus and Wyatt both looked past her to where Jiya was, she shrugged with a grin, indicating that she’d be in for it.

 

Lucy took a hold of Jiya’s other hand that was undamaged and pulled her past Rufus and Wyatt with a grin of her own.

 

“No seriously.” She heard Rufus say and she was willing to bet that Denise was still standing there, holding on to the joke for a moment.

 

Lucy looked back at Jiya who was beaming at her and quietly hoped that Denise would issue more missions for the three of them together, sooner rather than later though with time travel she never could tell.


End file.
